Darkwing Duck (Boom! Studios)
Darkwing Duck is a comic book spun off from the animated series of the same name, published by Boom! Studios. Originally announced as a four-issue mini-series, it was extended into an ongoing title due to positive fan reaction. It ultimately ran for 18 issues, with the addition of a special "annual issue", from June 2010 to October 2011. The series was written by Aaron Sparrow (uncredited), Ian Brill, and drawn by James Silvani, and was set one year after the end of the show. Each story arc in the comic was 4 issues long, as 88 total pages of story was the required length for Boom!'s trade paperbacks. Revised versions of all of this comic's story arcs (except for the non-canon "Dangerous Currency") were printed in Darkwing Duck: The Definitively Dangerous Edition as a lead-in to the comic's continuation under Joe Books. However, the original version of the comic's first arc, "The Duck Knight Returns", was reprinted in Disney Afternoon Giant #5-8. Issue guide Reprint collections Creator controversy Throughout the run of the Darkwing Duck comic series, there was controversy as to who was responsible for the series. Editor Aaron Sparrow is largely credited with the idea to relaunch the property and has claimed to have plotted the first year's arcs and come up with many of the concepts for following story arcs."Comic Q&A: Ask The Professionals", The Old Haunt: A Darkwing Duck forum This has been publicly disputed by Boom and credited series writer Ian Brill. However, artist James Silvani has publicly credited Aaron Sparrow not only with the idea of bringing the series back, but assisting him in ghost-writing much of the series and changing a lot of the concepts Ian Brill brought to the series following Sparrow's departure from Boom! Studios. This seems to be further corroborated by the fact that Sparrow and Silvani have both stated they did not write any of the final arc of the series, "Dangerous Currency", which was largely panned by fans for having many glaring character inconsistencies, particularly in the case of Gizmoduck."Dangerous Currency: Crossover Talkback", The Old Haunt: A Darkwing Duck forum Darkwing Duck creator Tad Stones also publicly credited Aaron Sparrow as bringing the character back in a 2010 Boom Kids! "Get A Sketch" panel at Comic-Con International. It may also be noted that Sparrow continues to make public appearances with Silvani and Stones, and Ian Brill does not. In a 2011 livestream interview, Tad Stones admitted he was unhappy with later issues of the series, and particularly criticized the "Campaign Carnage" arc, of which he "tried to talk them out of." When questioned on whether he had read the entire comic series he stated: "Not the later stuff. I applaud what James tried to do. I hear he saved them but I thought the central premises were wrong." "Chatlog:Livestream with Tad Stones and Aaron Sparrow", Negaverse.net In 2013, Disney European publisher Egmont released a compendium of the first three story arcs from the comic. Aaron Sparrow's story credits were not only restored, but he and James Silvani created an all-new 3-page introduction, and Ian Brill's dialogue was replaced with original dialogue by Sparrow. When it was announced in 2014 that the comic was going to be continued under Joe Books, it was stated that the Definitively Dangerous Edition omnibus leading in to the new series would contain revised art and a new epilogue, and that the script had been "painstakingly rewritten" by Aaron Sparrow to better match the cartoon. The omnibus was also stated to not contain "Dangerous Currency", seeming to further call into question Ian Brill's claims of sole authorship. Brill subsequently stated on his Tumblr account that he and the comic's former editor, Christoper Burns, felt "this book will not reflect our intentions for the material, so we wish for our names to be removed from the book, and for our names not to be used in the promotion of the book.""A statement about the Darkwing Duck omnibus" on Ian Brill's Tumblr References External links * [http://coa.inducks.org/publication.php?c=us/DARB Darkwing Duck] at the Category:Comic books Category:Darkwing Duck merchandise